ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Kidd (character)
is a video game character whose popularity peaked during the late 1980s and who was the protagonist of both a series of video games released by Sega and their fictional universe, as well as in numerous spin-off merchandise such as novelizations and comics. Alex Kidd was the protagonist of several video games over the years, spanning various platforms, and appeared in the arcade and on the Master System and Mega Drive/Genesis home consoles. Alex Kidd's popularity was at a peak with the release of the first game in the series, ''Alex Kidd in Miracle World in 1986. During the second half of the 1980s, Alex Kidd overtook the character of "Opa-Opa" from the game Fantasy Zone as the company mascot. However, Sega wished to have a mascot to rival Nintendo's flagship character Mario, a task which Alex Kidd was not considered up to as he had not caught on with the public. In 1991, Sega introduced Sonic the Hedgehog, who subsequently replaced him as the company mascot due to the commercial success of his debut game. After this, Alex Kidd fell into obscurity as the development of new games in the series had stopped. Despite that, he has made cameo appearances in other games, such as Sega Superstars Tennis, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Character description Alex Kidd appears as a short boy with large ears and slightly monkey-like features, a red and yellow jumpsuit, and oversized hands. Sometimes he appeared as a teenager, although the only time his exact age has been stated, he was stated to be 14 years old. However, being a 14-year-old Arian was somewhat different to being a 14-year-old human. The games state that he lived many hundreds of years previously. Disregarding the various costumes he would adorn in the later Alex Kidd titles, the initial appearance of the character would swing between garb loosely resembling a traditional Mandarin tunic, or red striped jumpsuit (Sometimes overalls closer to the appearance of Mario depending on the localisation). At a glance its easy to see that the character of Alex Kidd was inspired chiefly by Bruce Lee (evident in the jump suit) and Sun Wukong the Monkey King. Initially, in the original game, he is an orphan who lives alone on Mt. Eternal, on the planet Aries (also known as "Miracle World"), where he has trained in the Shellcore technique. This technique enables an Arian to alter the size and toughness of their fists through sheer willpower, and enables one to shatter rocks with one's bare fists. After the disappearance of King Sander Radaxian (referred to in the manual as "King Thunder"), the planet Aries is thrown into disarray. A usurper, Janken the Great, kidnaps the next in line to the throne, Prince Igul (referred to in the manual as "Egle"), and his fiancée Princess Lora. Many of the citizens are turned to stone through Janken's magic. Alex Kidd learns from a dying man that he is in fact a lost member of the Radaxian Royal Family, son of King Thunder and brother of Prince Egle. Alex Kidd sets out to discover the whereabouts of his father, rescue his brother, restore the kingdom, and destroy the monstrous minions of Janken. Numerous magical artifacts and medallions are needed to be discovered to progress in the story. During the game, Alex can collect "Baums" (the currency of Miracle World) which can then be used to purchase extra lives, items, power-ups and vehicles for Alex Kidd from shops at the start of several stages, such as the Sukopako Motorcycle and "peticopter" (a small pedal-powered helicopter). After Alex defeats Janken the Great, the game explains how Alex restores peace to Radaxian, and that the people who were turned to stone by Janken have returned to normal. In the city, Egle is crowned King of Radaxian, and Alex Kidd, with his martial arts, takes the position of Defender of the City, although his next goal will be to find his father, King Thunder. Some time later, in Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle, Alex hears a rumor that his long lost father (referred to in this game as King Thor) is alive and well on the Planet Paperock. The Planet earned this name as it is inhabited by experts at the game "Paper, Rock, Scissors." Despite discouragement from his family, Alex travels to the Planet Paperock in hopes of finding his father. History The game for which he is best known, Alex Kidd in Miracle World, was released in 1986 and built into later versions of the Master System and the Master System II model, replacing the Snail Maze/''Safari Hunt/''Hang-On games of the first model. This integrated SMSII version reversed the attack and jump buttons from the earlier cartridge version to conform to that of other popular action games of the day. A notable visual difference is in the original cartridge version, Alex is shown eating Japanese onigiri, but in the SMSII integrated version, this has been changed to a hamburger to appeal to Western players. Most games in the Alex Kidd series differ dramatically from one another, the sole exception being Miracle World and its direct sequel, Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle. While most games in the series were still platform-based, the only elements that tied the series together was the name and the title character. One game in the series, Alex Kidd: High-Tech World, was not an Alex Kidd game in Japan and was based instead on a 1980s Japanese animated series airing at the time. After the release of Alex Kidd in Shinobi World in 1990, Sega decided to remove the Alex Kidd series in favor of Sonic the Hedgehog as their new mascot. Alex Kidd has made some minor cameos since then. Games The Alex Kidd franchise included six titles. * Alex Kidd in Miracle World - 1986, Master System * Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars - 1986 Arcade, 1988, Master System * Alex Kidd BMX Trial - 1987, Master System * Alex Kidd: High-Tech World - 1987, Master System * Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle - 1989, Sega Genesis * Alex Kidd in Shinobi World - 1990, Master System Reception During the Master System era, Alex Kidd was regarded by fans as the de facto mascot of Sega. IGN editor Lucas M. Thomas called Alex Kidd likable, though saying that his voice when injured in Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars made him sound like a "scared little girl". IGN editor Travis Fahs stated that while Alex Kidd was popular for a few years, the character Wonder Boy had a longer-lasting cult following. Alex Kidd is one of several Sega and Capcom guest heroes who are recruited by Sonic the Hedgehog and Break Man to battle Sigma in the Worlds Unite crossover from Archie Comics. The crossover spans Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Universe, Sonic Boom, and Mega Man comic series. Notes References External links * * Category:Alex Kidd characters Category:Child characters in video games Category:Sega protagonists Category:Video game mascots Category:Fictional monkeys Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1986